Lineage
by Dorobouhime
Summary: You know who you are." He said with a dark smirk. "Oh do I?" She replied with bravado, inside she was shaking as she turned to look into those pitiless dark eyes. "Oh you do." The dark smirk never left, "You've always known..."


Well, here we are. It is what it is~ A very OC-centric naruto fanfiction mostly written so I could get my mindless drama fix! If you like it~ By all means read and review! If you don't~ then don't read it!! Sorry about all the characters that I seemingly pulled out of my ass, ((Which I did... Except it wasn't my ass... It was numerous Rps done through the ages with my bestest fanfiction friend!!)) I swear on my honor as a writer everyone will be explained in time. I hate plot holes just as much as the next person~ Anywaays~ sorry for rambling and enjoy~

Outside her window, the moon hovered on the horizon, looking like a tangerine. It would set soon and give way to the cool light of early morning, when she was expected to report to her new teacher for girl bit her thumb in apprehension. "Teacher" was the only word she could muster for that person. Again, she thought about running away, as that person had said, no one was making her do this. No one was making her stay in this place. It was her choice. She could be back in Konoha with mom and dad. They wouldn't think less of her. But still...

"Hang in there Arashi." she mumbled to herself in the dark, "Things aren't that bad." She wanted to become better. Even though she loved everyone back home they had already taught her everything they could. They had raised her to be confident, accepting and instilled within her a respect for life...But...

"...they cant make you into what you were born to be." Her own thoughts rang through her head in the voice of another. Arashi picked up the clothes she had lain out for the next morning, she held them with the same wistful apprehension with which she had contemplated the moon. The clothes had been made for her on arrival, yet she still had not tried them on.

She could feel that the new cloth was finer than the rough cotton of her regular practice clothes. The sturdy, silk-cotton weave managed to seem sumptuous without being dressy. As she held the garment in her lap, it fell towards the floor in a dark blue cascade that readily blended with the colors of the night. Absentmindedly, she traced the round shape of the red and white detail on the back.

She knew that who you were was not the crest you wore on your back nor who's blood ran through your veins, but as morning approached, she could feel "Nara Arashi" melting away with the setting moon. From this day forward things were going to change. In what way no one could guess, but things like this did not just happen without an older chapter ending.

Back home, word had spread fast. She'd gotten sympathetic but incredulous letters from Daisuke and Kira. Though its seemed that everyone else had either flat out knew or reacted along the lines of "Oh well that makes sense, with the Sharingan and all." She clenched her fists, it felt terrible to know that everyone you had ever cared for probably thought of you as some kind of pitiable outsider and had all along. Even Kosuke had known and said nothing! Hadn't he at least been surprised? "If I had found out I had a sister I certainly would've told her..." Arashi thought resentfully.

The moon had finally slunk away to wherever it rested during the day. Morning was still awhile off, but Arashi couldn't stand to sit around anymore. She slipped off the cute cat-themed pajamas she had brought from home and started to get ready for the day. Like always, she didn't take her shower until after morning practice.

She took one last weary look at her new clothes before tying them on, left over right. Next she put on her headband and put her hair back loosely with a strip of cloth.

The air outside was comfortably cool. The garden smelled of sweet pine. Since her room opened directly to the courtyard she didn't have to walk through the huge, traditional house to get outdoors This allowed for a very comfortable feeling of solitude as she didn't run into anyone on her way out. Since It was too dark to go for a real walk, she stood at the edge of the koi-pond and looked up at the last of the night's stars.

"Arashi?" She heard a familiar voice ask out in the dark. She nearly jumped when she realized that someone had been sitting on one of the rocks a few feet away.

"Huh?" She saw that it was none other than her friend and classmate, Uchiha Kosuke. She still couldn't think of him as her brother yet, but that was mostly based on shock. She had practically treated him as a brother since he had come to Konoha for his basic training. "Oh, Hi Kosuke." He had been treated as a pariah by the rest of the class before she had told everyone off for being such jerks to an obviously lonely person.

"So it is you." He said in his usual odd way. The young man never really offered his opinion of things willingly, instead he often stated concrete facts in a noncommittal way and listened carefully to whatever was being said. His teammate, Katsura Fai, called him "Jellyfish" thanks to his habit of simply drifting along with whatever currents life threw at him. But Arashi had always known that that wasn't a very fair description. Kosuke worked harder than anyone she knew, and since childhood had learned to keep his head down, no matter what horrible things were said and done to him. Kosuke wasn't afraid to speak out, she thought, he was strong enough to be the bigger person.

"Yup. Couldn't sleep and practice is in a few hours so yeah...", Arashi trailed off feeling guilty and sick. Her new teacher and training regimen was somethign she had elected not to mention around him. He would never say anything to her, but she was not dense enough to not know how much of a slap in the face it was to the young ninja. After years and year of trying to win his own father's respect some random twin sister that doesn't even look like him comes out of nowhere and is immediately accepted? Arashi knew she wouldn't be able to stand it if things were reversed.

Arashi's blood boiled when she thought of her new teacher's arrogant smirk. "I knew that woman must have pulled something like this." He had said as he had scrutinized her face, "Its just like her to try and deprive me of raising a strong child." That had been after the Chunin Exams. It hadn't mattered that Kosuke had passed with flying colors as well. Arashi had used the Sharingan, an ability of hers that had always been nurtured, but played to be some kind of natural fluke by everyone in Konoha. God she was so dense. She had just accepted all those lies without question. What kind of an idiot thought Sharingan came from anything but being a direct relation to the Uchiha bloodline? The ability had immediately grabbed the attention of her birth father, the infamous traitor, Uchiha Sasuke.

And now she sat here, so far from home. With that cursed family's crest sitting on her back. She faced Kosuke straight on so that he wouldn't be able to see, she had no idea what he would think of such a thing. She knew that despite his name, he'd always worn the crest of their mother's clan. A four colored symbol that represented the strange, tradition-soaked village that her family had ruled and protected for generations. But he didn't know if it was due to personal choice or not.

"Makes sense." He nodded, light was starting to come in from the east and Arashi could see his face. It was the usual deadpan expression. Just from Kosuke, Arashi had learned to read it amicably, since Kosuke was usually a nice guy, though now that she had seen its origin, she knew why even the Adults back home had been intimidated by the icy look. It really emphasized the resemblance Kosuke had to his father. The only thing that kept him from being a carbon copy of the older Uchiha was his hair which was the unusual color of his mother's; pale blue. "The clothes look good on you." he said smiling a little and gesturing towards the navy blue jacket. "Mom started working on them as soon as she heard you were coming back."

"Oh, uh, thanks." She looked at her feet, feeling awkward. She still couldn't quite get her head around the woman who had given birth to her. When she had just been mom's cousin and Kosuke's mom she had idolized the noble yet sorrowful leader. She was so elegant and strong even though she was irreparably tied to someone so universally hated. But now she couldn't help but feel tentative. After all she had given up Arashi almost as soon as she was born. Again she felt a twinge of longing for the people who had raised her, the people whom, without question, were her family: Nara Shikamaru, his wife Ino, and, above all, their child, Arashi's sister and best friend, Haruna. "I, uh, didn't know she made them... Thats really cool and stuff..." Arashi mumbled trying to think of somethign else to talk about. "I could never sew like that..."

"I'm sorry for all this." Kosuke said out of the blue. He ran a hand through his slightly messy hair and looked off into the distance, "It's isn't fair that someone like you should be dragged down to this level."

"I'm not sure what you mean..." Arashi said, looking over at him with concern. What reason did he have to be sorry?

"Should have done a better job of keeping your identity a secret. I'm sorry." he looked down at his feet, cursing himself for not somehow keeping her away from this lonely house.

"But I came!", Arashi said with a sunny, reassuring smile and clapped her brother on the back. Somehow, his worry had awakened her from her own state of self pity. The sun was just starting to show itself on the horizon. "and I'll be damned if I just let all those great skills die with their last master, simply because he's possibly the scariest person I know!" She smiled a bit wider and one could see how her cheerfulness was forced, but in the end that didn't matter. It was about time she got to the training grounds.

"Good luck." Kosuke said softly as he watched the girl make her way into the distance.


End file.
